L'espace d'une nuit
by Soul004
Summary: Renji est en mission sur Terre. Son absence pèse sur Byakuya. Il relâche son irritation sur Kenpachi. Il erre dans les rues du Seireitei où le croise Ikkaku. Singulière rencontre, qui remplit un vide laissé par un ami. L'espace d'une nuit, la persévérance et l'intrépidité de l'un, soulage la solitude et l'ennui de l'autre.


Pour fêter la cinquantième review des « foudres de Renji » (que voulez-vous, c'est une première pour moi !) et remercier la personne qui l'a si joliment écrite, voici un OS, basé sur son souhait :

« Un OS avec Byakuya et un personnage totalement opposé, lemon en option. Surprendre avec le personnage et faire rêver »

* * *

Disclaimer : J'emprunte, sans autorisation, l'univers et les personnages de Bleach, imaginé par monsieur Tite Kubo. J'espère qu'il me pardonnera cet abus.  
Mise en garde : c'est un yaoi, le rating M est justifié, non amateurs du genre et trop jeunes s'abstenir.

_en italique_, les pensées des personnages.

* * *

**L'espace d'une nuit**

**La première rencontre**

Personne ne savait comment elle avait commencé, mais, quelle importance ? L'inimitié des deux hommes était à son point culminant. Le spectacle qui en résultait ne reviendrait pas de si tôt.

Deux capitaines se faisaient face, bizarrement à l'aise quand tant de tension émanait d'eux. L'un qui n'avait pas cédé la place à l'autre, l'autre qui clamait son droit de passer le premier. Un prétexte ridicule qui avait initié un véritable feu d'artifice de force brute et de sorts spirituels, de reiatsu sauvage et d'attaques adroitement menées.

Ils connaissaient la puissance de l'autre, même s'ils ne se l'avouaient pas. Le duel avait démarré par leurs formes les plus violentes. Quoique, se disait Ikkaku Madarame, spectateur intéressé, pouvait-on qualifier ainsi le déploiement brutal et sans restriction de l'énergie spirituelle de son capitaine ? À l'opposé, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, le bankai du capitaine de la sixième division, était d'une sophistication extrême. L'étonnement du troisième siège de la onzième division était grand, car il s'apercevait que les deux se valaient dans leur affrontement et qu'il était difficile d'en déterminer le vainqueur.

Kenpachi était une colonne de force indestructible, un rempart absolu sur lequel se déversait en vain le torrent infini de lames qui était censé le laminer mais ne faisait que le maintenir dans une position défensive. Sous cette avalanche rose des plus clownesque, il cherchait une échappatoire, un moyen de s'assurer la victoire.  
Byakuya s'acharnait pour le faire céder, pour le faire reculer ne serait-ce que d'un pas. Devant ce barbare et grossier personnage, il ne s'abaisserait jamais. Il n'autoriserait point que ses années de pratique du bankai pussent être ainsi tournées en dérision.  
La volonté de l'un n'était pas moindre que celle de l'autre, Kenpachi fendit le barrage imposé par son adversaire, précédé d'une pression spirituelle portée par son épée, dense à écraser tous les bâtiments du Seireitei.

« Allez, Ken-chan ! Allez, Bya-kun ! » s'emporta Yachiru, au comble d'une excitation joyeuse.  
À côté d'elle, Ikkaku vibra de tout son être, suspendu à la vision de la charge colossale et jubilant de la parade qui lui serait faite. Il était évident que Kenpachi jouissait de la longueur de ce combat, des capacités de ripostes de son opposant, et ce qui contentait son capitaine réjouissait le troisième siège.

Byakuya fut surpris l'espace d'un instant.  
Le visage, couturé d'une cicatrice, du guerrier au sourire bestial, soudain proche de son noble visage, figé dans une sévérité glaciale ; le sabre au fil usé pointant une menace mortelle contre sa poitrine qu'aucun bouclier ne venait défendre : on aurait pu croire que la fin du combat était acquise.

Une explosion résonna, faisant voler les toitures, décoiffant les arbres et remplissant l'atmosphère de trépidations pénibles.

Au retour du calme, le rideau se leva sur les deux protagonistes. Coude à coude, lame contre lame, regard dément contre regard d'acier, reiatsu débridé contre reiatsu maîtrisé, une puissance invaincue ignorant l'âme de son sabre contre une vie entière de communication avec Senbonzakura, le zanpakutô.  
Ikkaku réagissait aux pulsions guerrières qui l'habitaient. Il était grisé par cette lutte. Pour la première fois, il fut impressionné par un autre que son capitaine. Ceux qui étaient capables de rivaliser ainsi avec Zaraki taichô n'étaient pas nombreux. L'aristocrate au zanpakutô fleuri avait été si rapide qu'Ikkaku n'avait rien vu du retour en une seule de ses multiples lames.

Des rangées infinies de sabres se superposaient à présent les unes aux autres, encerclant les deux combattants. Dans chacun d'entre eux résidait un incroyable pouvoir.

« Ha ha ha ha haaaaa ! Je le savais que je m'éclaterais avec toi. Ça pouvait pas être autrement.  
— Je ne m'estimerai satisfait que lorsque j'aurai effacé ce sourire disgracieux de ma vue ».

D'un bond, les deux duellistes s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, puis se regardèrent, se jaugeant et guettant le moment propice de leur prochaine attaque.

« Bankai ! Kokujô Tengen Myôô !»  
À la périphérie, Komamura se dressait, imposant son gigantesque samouraï en travers de leur combat.  
« STOP ! Je vous rappelle que les combats entre capitaines sont régis par des règles strictes. Rangez vos zanpakutôs ! exigea-t-il d'une voix forte.  
— Pfeu ! Rabat-joie, on s'amusait si bien.  
— Quelle perte de temps », conclut Byakuya en rappelant son sabre.

Aussi vite qu'ils avaient commencé, les deux capitaines se quittèrent, partant chacun de leur côté.

* * *

**La deuxième rencontre**

La journée se terminait à la sixième division. La lumière était toujours allumée dans le bureau du capitaine Kuchiki. Il ne se décidait pas à quitter les lieux.

C'était le silence qu'il remarquait le plus. Ainsi que les pas feutrés et les manières précautionneuses des membres de sa division qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être au centre d'un champ de mines. En fait, il se faisait l'effet d'être lui-même la mine sur laquelle ils avaient peur de poser le pied.

Renji était en mission sur Terre, et les journées s'étiraient, lentes, monotones et ennuyeuses.

Byakuya releva la tête à cette réflexion étrange. « _Ridicule ! Je suis fatigué, tout simplement fatigué_ », se dit-il. Il remisa donc dans leurs dossiers les feuillets éparpillés sur son bureau, se leva, éteignit la lumière, sortit et referma la porte à clé.

L'heure du dîner était depuis longtemps passée, sa tête était légère, sa démarche, incertaine. Il flânait dans les rues du Seireitei, ne se décidant toujours pas à rentrer. Il croisait parfois un établissement éclairé, d'où jaillissaient des éclats de voix et des rires qui roulaient. Les couples de promeneurs se faisaient rares, pressés qu'ils étaient de retrouver la discrétion de leurs murs. Byakuya eut chaud soudain, son cœur palpitait, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, l'isolant du monde. Le sang battait trop fort à ses tempes, l'empêchant de penser. Sa vision se parsema de mouches noires et le sol vacilla. Ah, non ! C'était lui qui tombait. Le pavé arriva à grande vitesse, mais, il ne le percuta jamais...

###

Ikkaku Madarame revenait vers ses quartiers après avoir raccompagné un Izuru Kira un peu trop éméché. Il était de bonne humeur, comme tout un chacun peut l'être après avoir passé une bonne soirée. Il avançait dans l'allée du pas du propriétaire, regardant de droite et de gauche, jaugeant, par habitude, la force de l'un ou de l'autre.  
Son attention fut attirée par une silhouette reconnaissable entre toutes. Son maintien était immanquable, l'arrangement de sa chevelure, unique en son genre. Non, ce n'était pas les pointes ornées de clochettes de la coiffure de son capitaine qu'il avait remarqué, mais les trois mèches de cheveux noirs qui barraient le visage fin du noble seigneur Kuchiki.  
Il fut intrigué en sentant son reiatsu frémir, inquiet en remarquant que son pas hésitait, et catastrophé lorsqu'il pressentit qu'il s'effondrait. En un éclair, il se déplaça à ses côtés, soutint sa nuque d'une large paume, entoura sa taille d'un bras solide, et amortit doucement sa chute.

« Kuchiki taichô ! s'écria-t-il, en accompagnant son appel de deux claques retentissantes sur les joues du capitaine.  
— Il suffit, malotru, comment oses-tu ? s'offusqua Byakuya, l'effet de ses paroles sévères sérieusement amoindri par une voix faible et mourante.  
— Désolé, mais un peu plus, et vous tombiez dans les pommes. Vous allez bien ?  
— Quel garçon insensé ! Ai-je l'air de bien aller ?  
— Si vous voulez mon avis, pas trop, non. Mais je peux me tromper. Quelqu'un capable de s'exprimer comme vous le faites n'est sûrement pas à l'article de la mort.  
— Garde pour toi tes jugements téméraires et écarte-toi, je te prie.  
— Vous ne devriez pas vous relever si vite », conseilla Ikkaku, lorsqu'il vit Byakuya essayer de se remettre debout.

Il tenta d'apporter une main secourable à l'obstiné capitaine que celui-ci refusa d'un air vexé. Ikkaku croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, pour regarder d'un œil fâché les efforts louables mais vains de l'aristocrate. Puis un air amusé voyagea sur son visage. Il soupira, se frotta l'arrière du crâne, et passa à l'action. Avec aisance, il souleva le capitaine, façon jeune mariée, en ignorant ses protestations fières et indignées.

« Repose-moi, fieffé malappris ! » exigea Byakuya d'un voix glaciale.

Entre bonne volonté et exaspération grandissante, Ikkaku resserra avec précaution son étreinte sur le capitaine râleur. Toute couleur avait déserté le visage de l'aristocrate, ses lèvres étaient si pâles que leur teinte se confondait avec le grain de sa peau, et les mouvements absents du fier seigneur le renseignaient mieux que tout sur sa force inexistante. Il était léger comme une plume, fin comme du cristal. Il donnait l'impression qu'une pression trop intense aurait pu le briser en mille morceaux.

« Je vous emmène à la quatrième division, déclara-t-il, très sérieusement.  
— Absolument hors de question ! Je te somme de me laisser, troisième siège Madarame », prononça Byakuya d'une façon si autoritaire et hautaine que son sauveur s'arrêta pour le regarder, hors de lui.

La veine temporale qui gonflait la tempe d'Ikkaku menaçait d'exploser. Il avait l'air de plus en plus d'un redoutable serpent prêt à sauter sur sa proie.

« Je... vous évite une mauvaise chute, je vous propose mon aide ! La moindre des politesses serait de me remercier. Quoi que vous en dites, vous n'êtes pas en état de vous débrouiller seul. Renji m'en voudra si je vous abandonne comme ça.  
— Renji n'est pas là, souffla Byakuya, subitement calmé.  
— Ma parole, Renji vous manque ! » s'exclama Ikkaku en rigolant.

Mais, le triste regard de deux iris anthracite lui ôta l'envie de plaisanter. Il posa les pieds du capitaine sur le sol, maintint son emprise sur sa taille et lui passa le bras par-dessus ses épaules pour le soutenir. Byakuya vit à nouveau le monde danser sous ses yeux et s'accrocha à lui.

« Vous voyez ? insista Ikkaku. Bon, vous êtes mince comme du papier à musique. Quand avez-vous mangé pour la dernière fois ?  
— Hie... » Byakuya marqua un temps, puis reprit avec hésitation : « Je... ne me rappelle point.  
— Quoi ?! Vous n'avez rien avalé de la journée, même après le match contre le capitaine ! C'est pas sérieux du tout ça. Faut plus s'étonner que vous vous soyez évanoui.  
— Je ne me suis pas évanoui !  
— Mais oui. Si ça peut vous faire plaisir de le penser.  
— C'est la stricte vérité. »

« _Plus obtus que lui, tu meurs_ » songea Ikkaku, en haussant les épaules. Terre à terre, il cherchait du regard la plus proche gargote où il pourrait remplir l'estomac vide du capitaine. Il en avisa une, peu fréquentée. Il y traîna son léger fardeau, moins réticent à le suivre mais surtout impuissant.

« Venez. Je ne vous garantis pas la qualité, mais c'est discret et nous serons tranquilles. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, attablés devant une série de plats de riz, de légumes et de poisson, Ikkaku s'échinait à faire la conversation, pendant que Byakuya picorait du bout de ses baguettes.

« Allons, Kuchiki taichô, ce n'est pas si mauvais que cela.  
— Je n'ai tout simplement pas très faim.  
— Forcez-vous. Vous êtes trop maigre, ce n'est pas bon pour la santé.  
— Je croirais entendre Renji.  
— Je lui ai enseigné ce qu'il sait. La forme physique, c'est la base pour un combattant.  
— Je n'ai point de leçons à recevoir de toi en ce qui concerne l'art de combattre.  
— Vous croyez ? Qu'avez-vous fait ces jours derniers ? »

Un silence répondit à sa question toute simple. Byakuya se revoyait, prenant ses repas en solitaire, sans que personne ne s'inquiétât de savoir si, oui ou non, il mangeait correctement. Quand avait-il abandonné ?

« Tu as raison. Ma conduite est irréfléchie. Je te remercie, troisième siège Madarame. »

Pour une surprise, c'était une surprise ! Ikkaku en rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Euh... Vous ne voudriez pas m'appeler Ikkaku ? Après tout, nous ne sommes pas dans nos divisions, et cette rencontre sort tellement de l'ordinaire.  
— Je te remercie, Ikkaku. »

Le sourire qui s'épanouit sur le visage de ce dernier l'embellit, sans que Byakuya pût réellement discerner ce qu'il avait de changé. Il était toujours chauve, ses yeux étaient trop étirés, cette touche de couleur au coin de ses paupières renforçait son air de mauvais garçon, bref, il était horrible, le type même d'un gaillard de la onzième division, sans manières, tout dans les muscles et rien dans la tête.  
Sauf que cette dernière assertion ne s'appliquait pas à Ikkaku.  
Byakuya avait devant lui un homme qui l'écoutait, qui s'intéressait à lui et qui était touché par le fait qu'il consentit à l'appeler par son prénom. Sa compagnie lui faisait retrouver l'appétit.

Ikkaku, de son côté, voyait avec plaisir son invité surprise reprendre des forces au fur et à mesure que les assiettes se vidaient. Le sang revenait au visage de l'aristocrate. Il était toujours trop pâle à son goût, mais ses lèvres avaient repris de vives couleurs alors qu'il mâchait la nourriture. Un nouvel éclat irradiait de sa personne, mis en valeur par ses cheveux d'un noir aussi foncé que l'ébène. À vrai dire, il était trop beau, trop fin et trop délicat pour un guerrier dont la force rivalisait avec celle de son capitaine.

Le repas terminé, ils sortirent. Sous l'auvent, ils s'arrêtèrent un instant, gênés, et ne sachant comment se quitter.

« Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas que je vous raccompagne ?  
— Oui. Ce n'était qu'un malaise passager. Je suis complètement remis à présent. Je ne désire point t'ennuyer.  
— Bon, alors, au revoir. Prenez-soin de vous, Kuchiki taichô.  
— Au revoir, Ikkaku. »

L'un vers la onzième division où il allait retrouver la promiscuité des quartiers des officiers, l'autre vers le manoir des Kuchiki où il traverserait les nombreuses salles vides de ses appartements, ils se séparèrent et prirent le chemin du retour.

* * *

**La troisième rencontre**

La soirée faisait suite à une autre journée, ponctuée d'activités sans intérêt. Quel frisson pouvait vous apporter l'étude et le remplissage de questionnaires banals, quand vous n'étiez pas interrompu par les irruptions tonitruantes d'un lieutenant perdu dans la complexité d'un quelconque problème ? Quelle satisfaction pouvait vous procurer un entraînement, quand ne vous faisait face qu'une troupe entière de Shinigamis incapables de survivre à un combat de plus de quelques secondes, qui plus est, sans même avoir libéré Senbonzakura ?  
Son épée se rouillait, son humeur s'assombrissait.  
Regagnant sa demeure, le seigneur Kuchiki songeait avec amertume à ce qui l'attendait dans les vastes pièces parfaitement ordonnées de sa résidence. Hier soir, l'espace d'un repas, il avait retrouvé autour de lui un peu d'animation. Par contraste, la quiétude de ses appartements ne lui paraissait plus si enviable.

Ses pensées se dirigeant vers Ikkaku, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver une excuse à son envie de le revoir. Il ne l'avait pas remercié correctement. Pour une personne de son rang, c'était impardonnable. Byakuya partit donc pour la onzième division, avec les meilleures intentions du monde.

Aux quartiers des officiers de la division "Zaraki" régnait une franche cohue, entremêlée d'appels rudes, d'allées et venues, d'entrechocs de bouteilles et de rires gras, un tintouin vulgaire qui ne le surprit pas.  
Il était prêt à faire demi-tour lorsque le cinquième siège Ayasegawa l'accosta :  
« Capitaine Kuchiki, c'est si rare de vous voir par ici. Êtes-vous perdu ?  
— Je cherche le troisième siège Madarame.  
— Ikkaku ? Il s'est réfugié sur le toit » répondit Yumichika, en lui désignant un point dans le clair-obscur.

Byakuya laissa là les bassesses de ce monde pour se transporter vers les hauteurs.

Juché sur l'arrête de la toiture du bâtiment le plus élevé de la onzième division, se trouvait Ikkaku. Assis en tailleur, un tantinet avachi, vêtu sans soin d'un ample yukata de couleur unie, il s'appuyait d'un coude sur le genou, et avait posé son menton au creux de sa paume, deux doigts caressant sa joue. Il fronçait si violemment les sourcils que des plis formaient une étoile à la base de son nez.  
Son apparence était trop rudimentaire pour qu'il soit beau. Mais, son air soucieux mettait en valeur une profondeur qu'il était difficile de soupçonner ordinairement.

« Bonsoir, troisième siège Madarame », s'annonça Byakuya.  
Si Ikkaku fut surpris, il ne le laissa pas voir.  
« Kuchiki taichô, quel bon vent vous amène ? Allez-vous bien ? demanda-t-il, en relevant la tête.  
— Je vais bien, merci. Je désirerais m'acquitter de ma dette en t'invitant à dîner au manoir.  
— Hein ? fit Ikkaku, niaisement, ne concevant pas que sa bonne action de la veille débouchât sur pareille proposition.  
— J'aimerais te remercier de façon plus formelle que je ne l'ai fait hier, reformula Byakuya.  
— Non merci, ce n'est pas la peine.  
— Tu oses refuser l'honneur qui t'est fait ! s'emporta Byakuya, vexé que le manant ne reconnût pas son offre à sa juste valeur, et gêné, à présent, d'avoir fait le déplacement.  
— Écoutez, moi, vos affaires de dettes et tout, c'est pas mon problème. Si c'est de compagnie dont vous avez envie, alors c'est une toute autre histoire. », grogna Ikkaku, rebuté.

Ikkaku se fâchait. Les manières collet monté du noble l'indisposaient, elles étaient si éloignées du naturel avec lequel ils avaient conversé au restaurant. Sans doute n'avait-ce été qu'un moment de relâchement de sa part, à mettre sur le compte de sa faiblesse.

Même aussi contrarié qu'il l'était, Byakuya sut reconnaître dans le rejet du Shinigami une fierté blessée. Devant l'impasse, il précisa :  
« Crois-moi, j'ai à ma disposition bien d'autres façons de te rembourser que de t'inviter chez moi. Alors, oui, ta compagnie me serait agréable. Mais peut-être est-ce la mienne qui t'importune, en définitive ? »

« _Comment fait donc Renji pour supporter ça ? _» s'exaspérait Ikkaku. Il allait tout simplement le renvoyer, n'appréciant pas vraiment ce mélange de suffisance et de susceptibilité, lorsqu'il croisât ce regard gris acier aux reflets si tristes. Alors, contre toute attente, il accepta.

###

Bon, Ikkaku avait agi sur un coup de tête, or voilà qu'à présent il faisait face à un véritable festin, avec, devant lui, un noble qui grappillait la nourriture et n'en décoinçait pas une ! « _Et bien moi, je ne vais pas gâcher un si bon dîner_ » résolut-il. Il commença donc son repas, saisissant, avec une joie non dissimulée, des bouchées appétissantes au fumet savoureux.

« Est-ce à ton goût, Ikkaku ? ».

Le dénommé Ikkaku en laissa tomber ses baguettes. Entendre son prénom par la voix de Byakuya l'avait stupéfait. Cet homme n'était qu'apparences et il ne confiait rien. Quelquefois cependant, au détour d'un regard, derrière un mot, il vous laissait entrevoir ce qu'il était vraiment. Ce soir, Ikkaku était celui auxquels ces messages discrets et silencieux étaient adressés.

"_Soyons à l'aise entre __nous_"_, _disait l'usage de son prénom. "_Je me sens seul_", disait son regard.

« Dites, je peux vous poser une question personnelle ?  
— Tu es libre de poser ta question, je suis libre de choisir d'y répondre ou non.  
« _Ah,_ déprima Ikkaku, _voilà qu'il recommence_ ». Il ne se découragea pas pour autant :  
— Quelle est votre relation avec Renji ?  
— J'hésite à comprendre la nature de cette question, rétorqua Byakuya en plissant les yeux, Renji est mon premier lieutenant.  
— Rien de plus ? insista Ikkaku, curieux, alors qu'une mine futée se dessinait sur son visage.  
— Nous nous sommes rapprochés, mais je ne peux pas qualifier notre relation d'amitié, si telle est ton interrogation. Nous n'avons que des rapports de capitaine à vice-capitaine.  
— Il vous manque, assura Ikkaku, le regard pétillant, provoquant son hôte pour venir à bout de sa rigidité.  
— Comment peux-tu le savoir ? demanda Byakuya, toujours aussi impassible.  
— Tout en vous me le dit, soutint Ikkaku, pariant le tout pour le tout.  
— Tu as raison. Les journées sont monotones sans lui dans les parages pour en rythmer les heures », reconnut enfin Byakuya.

Les traits de son visage ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Ikkaku n'en revenait pas.

« Mais, je ne t'ai pas invité pour parler de Renji, reprenait Byakuya. Que faisais-tu sur le toit ? demanda-t-il, en reprenant les rênes de la conversation, à la grande surprise de son invité.  
— J'essayais d'éviter une furie rose, répondit celui-ci.  
— La vice-capitaine Kusajishi est certes turbulente », remarqua Byakuya.  
Ikkaku eut enfin le plaisir de voir s'afficher sur le visage de l'aristocrate un air balançant entre l'irritation et... l'amusement ? Il se saisit du sujet.  
« Vous pouvez pas savoir... »

Ils continuèrent ainsi, partageant les expériences malheureuses qu'ils connaissaient avec la petite Yachiru. À vrai dire, Byakuya ponctuait les anecdotes d'Ikkaku d'un imperceptible hochement du menton et d'un battement de paupières, lorsqu'il se remémorait lui-même quelques unes de ses inévitables aventures. Ikkaku riait à gorge déployée et Byakuya se détendait.

Après le dîner, Ikkaku refusa une promenade dans les jardins : « Franchement, les cerisiers, ce n'est pas mon truc », déclara-t-il au maître des lieux. « Tenez, je vais vous montrez ma spécialité. Puis-je vous emprunter un boken(1) ? »

Sous les yeux intrigués de Byakuya, qui s'attendait à une démonstration d'art martial, Ikkaku se positionna au centre d'un espace dégagé, bordant les salons de ses appartements. Byakuya resta debout sous la véranda.  
Solennel, Ikkaku, de face, présenta son sabre devant lui à l'horizontal, pris en pince entre ses pouces et ses paumes tournées vers l'extérieur.

Curieusement, tout en chantonnant, le lieutenant commença par exécuter, de ses pieds nus chaussés dans ses sandales, une série de petits pas piqués.

« Tsu Tsu Tsui... Tsu tsu tsui... »

Byakuya écarquilla largement les yeux lorsqu'il s'éleva sur la pointe d'un pied et pivota, en avançant sur les orteils, jusqu'à maintenir sur le côté une arabesque au dégagé magnifique : « Tsu tsu tsuii... »

Il renouvela, de la même manière, la figure dans l'autre sens : « Tsu tsu tsuii... », puis il enchaîna sur deux entrechats : « Tsui tsui, tsui tsui », et s'élança pour réaliser une roue aérienne, grâce à l'appui d'un bras ayant empoigné son sabre, tenu en équilibre vertical sur le sol. Byakuya leva et baissa la tête en suivant machinalement le mouvement, absolument sidéré. « Tsuuii... »

Ikkaku se récupéra, jambes écartées et pliées, ses pieds en canard frappant le sol l'un après l'autre : « Tsui tsui », dans un rythme parfait. Enfin, il faisait de nouveau face à Byakuya en lui présentant le sabre, chantant son dernier accord comme s'il poussait un cri de guerre : « TSUII ! ».  
Son port était impeccable, son crâne luisait dans la lumière. Il était si sérieux, et l'ensemble semblait si étrange, si déplacé, pour ne pas dire ridicule, que Byakuya avait toutes les peines du monde à garder sa contenance.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Épatant, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ma danse spéciale "Tsuki tsuki".  
— C'est une composition... remarquable », réussit à dire Byakuya, « qui mêle adroitement souplesse et équilibre... Prendrons-nous à présent un peu de saké ? demanda-t-il ensuite, pour couper court à tout autre embarras.  
Et sans attendre la réponse, il entama un repli stratégique.  
— Volontiers », répondit Ikkaku, enchanté, au grand soulagement de Byakuya.

Cet homme était vraiment particulier. « _Un fait est certain_, songeait l'aristocrate esseulé en pénétrant dans le salon attenant, _en sa compagnie, je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer_. »

###

Le silence s'était installé. Au dehors, la nuit bleutée frappait à la porte et souhaitait étendre sa fraîcheur jusque dans la pièce où ils avaient pris leurs aises. Réchauffés par l'alcool qui glissait dans leurs gorges, ils ignoraient le froid pénétrant.

Nul n'aurait su dire quand l'atmosphère bascula d'une simple rencontre à un échange amoureux.  
Dans l'ombre d'un effleurement se cacha un frisson, lorsque leurs doigts se rencontrèrent en voulant, ensemble, saisir la bouteille de saké. Dans le retrait rapide et exagéré de leurs mains jaillit une tension qu'ils ne purent ignorer. Dans leurs regards qui se croisèrent brûla une envie incertaine que l'alcool ne pouvait satisfaire. Dans leurs poitrines s'accéléra le rythme de leurs respirations qui vinrent à s'accorder. Ikkaku se leva pour toiser un Byakuya médusé.

Avec une lenteur infinie, il se pencha vers Byakuya, tendit la main vers son menton et s'accroupit auprès de lui, sans le quitter des yeux.  
Les secondes s'égrenaient, Byakuya restait figé dans son emprise, de dix ou de cent, il avait perdu la notion du temps.  
Puis sa bouche fut prise dans un baiser avide et conquérant. Il sentit la langue d'Ikkaku s'engouffrer dans ses défenses précaires, envahir son intimité buccale, se tendre vers les parois de son palais en s'enroulant sur sa jumelle, y pénétrant au plus profond, allant jusqu'à puiser la moindre goutte d'air qui lui était nécessaire pour respirer.  
Il allait succomber mais ne pouvait pas, ne désirait pas arrêter. Ses mains s'agrippèrent au victorieux possesseur des lèvres qui s'appuyaient sur les siennes, cherchant une échappatoire. Il sentit un bras dans son dos le soutenir, un autre entourer ses épaules lui retirer tout espoir de s'extraire de l'embrassade, ce dont il se ficha royalement. Transi de volupté, il défaillait.

Ikkaku, juste à temps, rompit le baiser, et ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre.

Byakuya haletait, le cœur battant. Il mit quelques secondes à se reprendre, pendant lesquelles Ikkaku se prépara à repartir à l'assaut. Byakuya le repoussa, le tenant à distance d'un bras sur la poitrine.

« Que... fais-tu... ? questionna-t-il, encore essoufflé.  
— C'est évident, non ?  
— Oui, mais... Je ne... Jusqu'où... Je n'ai... », bredouilla l'aristocrate, visiblement dépassé par le tour qu'avait pris la soirée.  
— Oh là, on se calme. »

C'était un bon conseil. Byakuya le prit au pied de la lettre et rassembla ses esprits. Que se passait-il ? Enfin, il savait ce qu'il se passait. La question était de savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi était-il attiré par un homme avec qui il avait si peu en commun, qu'il connaissait à peine et dont il se demandait encore s'il était digne de respect ? Pourquoi, par-dessus tout, l'avait-il invité ce soir ?

Comme s'il entendait ses hésitations, Ikkaku s'expliqua :  
« C'est juste un moyen de passer un moment agréable ensemble. Vous le voulez aussi, non ? Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse ?  
— Pourquoi souhaiterais-je... avoir des relations charnelles avec toi ?  
— Pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi ne pas céder à l'attirance que les circonstances ont fait naître entre nous ? Ça vous perturbe parce que je suis un homme ?  
— Cela ne facilite certainement pas ma compréhension de ce qui arrive.  
— Écoutez, laissez-vous simplement aller. Si vraiment ça ne va pas, nous arrêterons. »

« _Ce qui est extraordinaire_, se disait le seigneur Kuchiki, _c'est que j'envisage vraiment de faire l'amour avec Ikkaku_... _et qu'il est sérieux dans son intention d'aller jusqu'au bout !_ ».  
Un moment agréable était ce que Byakuya désirait. Un moment où il serait comblé d'une présence qui avait su se faire remarquer de lui. Mais, il doutait de sa capacité à accepter cette légèreté si éloignée de tout ce qui faisait de lui le chef du clan Kuchiki.  
« Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir apprécier la compagnie d'un homme de cette façon, dit-il.  
— Nous verrons bien, mon baiser ne vous a pas rebuté, pas vrai ?  
— Effectivement...Bien, allons dans ma chambre » se décida Byakuya après un instant de réflexion.

Ikkaku eut un demi-sourire, tant de formalisme allait venir à bout de son envie. Mais il suivit l'aristocrate le long des couloirs et des salles aux parois coulissantes, disposées en une enfilade interminable. Enfin, il arrivèrent dans une pièce où Byakuya s'arrêta. Un futon y était installé. Pendant que Byakuya allait ôter de sa coiffure les attributs de sa noblesse, Ikkaku jeta un œil à la ronde. L'endroit était spacieux. Un paravent décoré d'une peinture aux riches couleurs était rangé le long d'un mur. Dans un coin renfoncé, il y avait un vase, dans lequel étaient disposées harmonieusement trois branches fleuries, et une calligraphie suspendue juste au-dessus de l'étagère sur laquelle il était posé.

Byakuya revenait de la pièce où il s'était retiré, svelte dans le yukata vert tilleul qu'il avait revêtu. La sensualité du moment était à redécouvrir. Ikkaku sentait encore en lui son désir, étonné par celui qui l'avait fait naître, cet aristocrate hautain qui s'était ouvert à lui. Il se grisait de son accomplissement. Il avait engagé le défi et conquis le seigneur Kuchiki.  
À trois pas de lui, Byakuya hésitait et le regardait d'un œil mal assuré. Ces yeux gris, où brillaient maintenant le feu qu'il avait attisé, ne furent pas longs à lui faire oublier ses rêves de gloire.  
Il s'approcha, lui tendit la main et le conduisit vers le lit. Il avait toujours la même impression que la veille. Dans sa paume couverte de callosités nées de la pratique acharnée de l'épée, il sentait la délicatesse de la sienne, préservée par le port des mitaines qui témoignaient de son rang. Allait-il le briser ?

Ils s'allongèrent. Byakuya resta immobile. Ikkaku déplaça son torse au-dessus de lui, s'épaulant de son coude droit. Il caressa sa joue et l'embrassa, une fois. Il recommença une deuxième fois, en insistant plus longuement. Il renouvela le baiser. Cette fois, il appuya voracement, déclenchant alors l'ouverture d'un gouffre sans fond où ils emmêlèrent leurs langues fuyantes, échangèrent leur salive, goûtèrent leur saveur, palpèrent leur tiédeur, naviguant d'un bord à l'autre sans pouvoir se décider. Plus ils prolongeaient, plus ils s'assoiffaient. Ils s'écartèrent un instant pour mieux recoller leurs lèvres, s'engloutissant dans une recherche de l'autre de plus en plus profonde. Leurs mains avaient rejoint cette exploration.  
Byakuya glissait les siennes sur le crâne nu d'Ikkaku, crispant parfois ses doigts sur sa nuque, pris dans l'intensité de ce qu'il ressentait. Ikkaku avait entrepris d'en faire voyager une le long de son corps, en s'insinuant entre les pans de son vêtement pour les rejeter au passage.

Lorsqu'il toucha le sexe de Byakuya, les mains sur sa tête cessèrent leur manège, et le noble se tendit. Ikkaku rompit le baiser.

« Vous avez envie de moi, vous le sentez ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plutôt calme.  
— Je ne vais pas dire le contraire, cependant, c'est... absolument... inconvenant.  
— Ha ha ha ha ha ha ! ».

Ikkaku éclata de rire, tout en essayant de reprendre contenance devant l'air guindé de son respectable amant :

« Ha ha... ha !...Hum... Pa... Pardon, vous êtes... trop... Ah là là ! Inconvenant ? Je me demande ce que vous allez me sortir pour la suite.  
— Je ne veux surtout point y penser. Continue, je te prie, plutôt que de te moquer.  
— Vous êtes vraiment irrésistible, commenta Ikkaku en faisant bénéficier son partenaire farouche d'un baiser attentionné sur l'abdomen, très attirant, scanda-t-il en en déposant un autre quelques centimètres plus bas, et, ajouta-t-il avec un autre baiser, absolument, puis un autre, charmant. »

Il était arrivé ainsi au nombril. Byakuya n'était plus que frémissements. Une ligne de feu s'était répandue sur son corps qui conduisait droit à son entrejambe où siégeait une forte inquiétante réponse qu'il ne voulait pas considérer. Mais, comment ignorer cette chaleur prête à se transformer en brasier, ce papillonnement qui le poussait à convoiter davantage, cette tension qui attisait son attente ?  
La langue d'Ikkaku jouait dans les replis de la petite cavité, titillant une sensibilité déjà vive et faisant monter sa frustration. Subitement, il apposa les deux mains sur le dessus du crâne d'Ikkaku, lui enfonçant sans préméditation le nez dans son ventre.

« Hmf... ».

Ikkaku s'était écroulé sur Byakuya. Le noble semblait toujours perdu dans les nuages. Pour se dégager, il n'avait pas beaucoup le choix. Il descendit donc vers la terre promise. Byakuya se retrouva bien bête lorsqu'il aperçut l'air goguenard d'Ikkaku qui avait relevé la tête au-dessus de son sexe, lequel manifestait une présence indiscrète.

« Eh ! » s'exclama Byakuya, comme s'il allait commettre une bévue.

« Aaaaaaah ! » enchaîna-t-il d'un ton s'approchant du soupir extatique, parce que ce fripon d'Ikkaku avait entrepris de satisfaire, de sa langue et de son palais, son membre quémandeur.

La résistance avait-elle une quelconque raison d'être ? Découvrant les réactions de son corps, Byakuya ne fut pas hypocrite. Il devint actif dans l'expérience qu'il vivait.

Il écarta les jambes pour laisser un libre accès à son chevalier du plaisir, et jouir, plus à l'aise, des délicieuses sensations qu'il éprouvait. Ces longs transports d'ivresse le remplissaient de bien-être, convoyaient des soupirs jusqu'à sa bouche, diffusaient une euphorie béate dans son esprit. Chacune de ses cellules était à la fête et se grisait de félicité.  
Il se courba vers Ikkaku, attiré par la nudité de son crâne qu'il avait déjà eu la chance de caresser. Il avait une forme idéale, et ses doigts y dessinèrent un parcours savant, se fiant aux formes régulières de sa voûte. La peau était si lisse, si douce. Il y sema une forêt de baisers, avant de s'arquer vers l'arrière, soumis brusquement à une pulsion plus forte.

Soutenu pas ses deux bras, il rejeta la tête contre sa nuque en s'arc-boutant des pieds.

« Ikkaku ! », gémit-il, alarmé.

L'interpellé abandonna son œuvre, fier du résultat. Loin d'être insensible aux réactions de Byakuya, aux inflexions de sa voix, à l'effleurement de ses lèvres sur le sommet virginal de sa tête, il était lui-même en voie d'achèvement complet. Respirant fortement, il plongea deux étroites pupilles noires et provocantes dans le regard embrumé de Byakuya.  
Un éclat d'argent étincela dans les yeux de ce dernier : il releva le défi. Byakuya se pencha vers Ikkaku, se saisit de son yukata et dénuda son torse, glissant sensuellement le vêtement le long de ses bras, jusqu'aux poignets qui restèrent prisonniers des manches.  
Le physique tout en force d'Ikkaku était impressionnant. Ses muscles étaient développés en un équilibre parfait, que seules des heures d'exercices et de discipline assidus avaient pu engendrer. Sa poitrine était large ; sa taille, mince ; ses abdominaux se découpaient régulièrement, complétant un tableau d'une puissante beauté. Celui qui recherchait l'éphèbe n'aurait pas apprécié, mais jamais le qualificatif sculptural n'avait mieux convenu à un corps que la plastique qu'il mangeait du regard.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?  
— Oui ».

Ce simple aveu fit trembler Ikkaku de désir. Oui, au tutoiement qui lui était venu tout seul, oui, à ce qu'il était. Quelque part, entre les rires et les baisers, il s'était hissé à une hauteur qui lui permettait d'évoluer à l'égal du noble.

D'un coup, il voulut se rapprocher de son admirateur, supprimer la distance physique qu'il y avait entre eux, même la plus petite. Mais avant cela, il restait une dernière formalité à accomplir.

« Tu n'aurais pas un gel lubrifiant ou un truc du même genre ? »

Le teint naturellement pâle de Byakuya avait déjà pris une jolie couleur framboise, cependant, à la demande crue et sans raffinement d'Ikkaku, ses joues s'empourprèrent pour devenir brûlantes.  
Néanmoins, l'air de rien, il se leva et se retira dans la pièce voisine. Il en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, raidi de dignité, un pot de taille moyenne à la main.

« Cela ira ? s'enquit-il, d'un ton qu'il voulait anodin.  
— Super » déclara Ikkaku avec une assurance de connaisseur.

Byakuya déglutit, remarqua la glorieuse nudité entièrement dévoilée de son partenaire, et se fit attraper par ce dernier.  
En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il fut basculé sur le drap et se retrouva sur le dos, démuni de son kimono. C'est qu'Ikkaku n'entendait pas perdre le bénéfice de leurs préliminaires en laissant refroidir l'excitation nobiliaire. Il caressa savamment l'intérieur des cuisses blanches, s'approchant toujours plus près de son but et le força doucement à écarter les jambes.

Byakuya s'efforça de ne pas trop penser, d'uniquement ressentir ce qui était en train de se passer. Grâce à l'habileté d'Ikkaku, il sentait de délicieux frissons le traverser, il se sentait en vie. Des sensations inconnues jaillissaient de son corps : un tiraillement, une contraction incontrôlée venant d'un endroit où nul n'avait jusqu'alors posé le doigt ; une patience qui sembla infinie, un univers de douceur et d'étrangeté à la fois, le tout noyé dans une mixture tactile faite de la rugosité émoustillante d'un cal et de la viscosité entêtante qui le pénétraient.  
Si bien qu'il fut prêt pour la suite avant de s'en rendre compte. Il haletait déjà de désarroi, de surprise, de reconnaissance de parties de lui jusqu'ici inexplorées qui manifestaient leurs existences, quand ce fut le choc, l'impulsion étonnante d'un plaisir inattendu, plusieurs fois renouvelé. Byakuya en fut débordé et se laissa aller.

À ce moment-là, Ikkaku choisit d'aborder la dernière étape.  
Lorsque Byakuya sentit ce que, à juste titre, il soupçonna être le gland, humide, de son amant, il se sentit perdu, se demandant vraiment ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour se retrouver dans une telle situation.  
Puis, ça n'eut plus guère d'importance, car Ikkaku se glissait en lui et il ferma son esprit.

« Tu vas bien ? demanda Ikkaku, étonné par le calme de son partenaire qui subissait cette pénétration pour la première fois.  
— Parfaitement bien, tu peux continuer, répondit Byakuya d'une voix distante.  
— Wooh, tu me fais quoi, là ? T'as pas mal du tout ?  
— Sache que la douleur n'a aucun effet sur moi » déclara fièrement Byakuya.

Ikkaku plongea la tête la première dans l'oreiller, emprisonnant au passage quelques mèches soyeuses qui s'y étaient égarées. Ses épaules tressautaient. Ayant repris son sérieux, il releva la tête et regarda Byakuya.  
« Byakuya, ça va pas le faire si tu prends sur toi comme ça. Le but, c'est de se détendre, dit-il du ton d'un maître s'adressant à son élève.  
— La détente ne fait pas partie de mes domaines d'expertise.  
— Pfou !... Aaah, j'vais pas y survivre... Parle plus, tu vas me faire débander. Juste, laisse-toi faire, d'accord ? »

Comme Byakuya hochait la tête affirmativement, obéissant sagement à la consigne donnée, Ikkaku recommença à l'embrasser, dans un rythme langoureux et lent, exerçant parfois une pression légère de son bassin, sans bouger encore, en accompagnant le baiser.  
Doucement, habilement, délicatement, il ouvrit Byakuya à la rudesse de l'intrusion ; prudemment, précieusement, minutieusement, il ondula des hanches, attentif à l'épanouissement de Byakuya ; insensiblement, progressivement, graduellement, il amplifia la cadence, imposant dorénavant des va-et-vient de plus en plus poussés le long du fourreau de chair qui emprisonnait sa virilité, soumise à une contrainte rude mais vivifiante.

Il avait quitté la bouche de Byakuya pour observer son visage, guettant les signes du retour de son impassibilité. Il fut rassuré de leur absence.

« C'est mieux ?  
— Ce n'est pas vraiment douloureux, reconnut Byakuya.  
— Ça va s'arranger dans un instant, fais-moi confiance. »

Et d'un coup de reins plus vif, d'une vrille plus élevée des hanches, il atteignit l'endroit qui fit bientôt perdre la raison à Byakuya. Il sentit ses mains fines lui agripper les épaules, vit ses jambes élancées remonter plus haut vers sa poitrine, cherchant naturellement une position lui procurant un accès plus total. Cette passion instinctive honora ses prouesses, et un besoin ravageur le gagna, au point qu'il faillit en perdre le contrôle. Il serra ses fesses et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs offertes, en de brutales secousses, éruptives et impitoyables.

Plongé dans un monde qu'il avait l'impression de traverser à une vitesse excessive, Byakuya ne savait plus sur quoi porter son attention. Vers son cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, si bien que ses tympans vibraient déraisonnablement ? Sur le visage d'Ikkaku qui se crispait parfois mais qui ne se départait jamais de son franc sourire ? Vers son sexe qui se tendait impudiquement dans l'étreinte, ou sur le fourmillement qu'occasionnait les mouvements d'Ikkaku, de plus en plus féroces, exigeants et demandeurs ?  
Il laissa son corps le guider tout au long de ce voyage fantastique. Il se laissa emporter par les rivières de feu que charriaient ses veines, il s'étira sur leurs berges en de violents soupirs, il se heurta aux digues où s'amoncelait son désir, il explosa en jaillissant au travers des fortifications d'un château de cartes et mourut sur ses remparts détruits, épuisé d'ardeur.

Ikkaku avait suivi, sur son visage, l'excitation de l'aristocrate jusqu'au point culminant de l'extase. Dans ses bras, le corps de Byakuya s'était assoupli comme une liane, s'était tendu à ces incitations, avait répondu à sa hardiesse, s'était relâché en se laissant entraîner là où il avait voulu l'emmener.  
Le noble était exquis, et s'il n'avait pas déjà été complètement à lui, cette vision aurait suffi à lui donner envie de le croquer tout entier. Lorsqu'il sentit arriver le point de non retour, lorsqu'il sut que la chevauchée suivante serait la dernière, il s'abandonna aussi, dans un rugissement de vainqueur, et inonda de son essence les jardins inviolés du seigneur Kuchiki.

Il le rejoignit dans sa petite mort et tous deux s'endormirent en vrac, dans un imbroglio de bras et jambes emmêlés.

###

« Byakuya ? »

Byakuya se réveilla au son d'une voix inhabituellement proche, car la première chose qu'il entendait le matin en se levant était le silence. Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Ikkaku, penché sur lui, habillé de pied en cap.

« Tu pars ?  
— Oui, mais je ne voulais pas partir comme un voleur. »

Ikkaku se redressa. Byakuya tendit la main vers son yukata pour s'en revêtir rapidement et se leva.

« Reviendras-tu ?  
— Non. »

Byakuya resta de marbre.

« Écoutez, vous et moi, ça ne peut pas marcher. Je regarde autour de moi et je ne vois rien qui me convienne. Je n'aime que combattre, je baigne dans la sueur et les coups, dans les plaies et les bosses... et c'est ce qui donne à ma vie son piquant et sa raison. Si nous continuons à nous voir, soit nous allons nous lasser vite l'un de l'autre, soit vous voudrez me voir changer. Je préfère m'en aller, pendant que je peux encore être enchanté par notre rencontre. »

Byakuya regarda Ikkaku en pensant à ses paroles. Il n'avait pas cillé à la reprise du vouvoiement, c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Un noble, pour qui la lignée, le rang et la distinction représentaient des valeurs capitales, et un bagarreur venu des rues, moqueur et frustre, débordant d'assurance et de satisfaction de sa condition actuelle, avaient-ils un quelconque avenir ? Cependant, une révélation précieuse avait uni leurs différences un bref instant.

« Cette nuit a compté pour moi, Ikkaku, tu m'as fait présent d'émotions irremplaçables. Elle restera dans ma mémoire.  
— À propos, vous voulez admirer ma danse du souvenir ? »

Byakuya écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit grand la bouche, la referma, essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire, ne trouva pas, et resta silencieux.

« Hi ! Hi ! Je plaisante, il n'y en a pas, déclara Ikkaku en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, je tentais juste d'alléger l'atmosphère. J'ai pas envie de partir en vous voyant si mélancolique.  
— Je me sens bien, affirma Byakuya »

C'était vrai. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, son kimono était mal ajusté, sa mine était chiffonnée - charmant résultat de leurs ébats nocturnes, mais Ikkaku pouvait voir son regard briller d'une force nouvelle, inexistante jusqu'à hier. Il fut heureux de le constater et d'en être l'instigateur.  
« Au revoir, Kuchiki taichô.  
— Au revoir, troisième siège Madarame. »

Ikkaku prit le chemin du retour.

Deux pièces et trois portes plus loin, le nez face à un mur, il héla d'une voix forte, en se grattant la tête d'un air embêté : « Dites, vous me raccompagnez jusqu'à la sortie ? »

**F I N**

* * *

(1)Sabre de bois

* * *

Un pairing très inhabituel, n'est-ce pas ? (^_^)


End file.
